


Biased Observations [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Biased Observations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt which asked for asexual!Sherlock treating john's sexuality with kindness, affection and enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biased Observations [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biased Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225700) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



The first in the beautiful Biased Observations series, written by Theimprobable1. Please go check her out!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Biased Observations' by theimprobable1 read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626941) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
